


sooner or later you'll let me down

by choephori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choephori/pseuds/choephori
Summary: Tony strikes a deal with Peter to let him keep the suit after the Ferry Incident.





	sooner or later you'll let me down

"Please, please don't take the suit away. Mr Stark, I'll do anything, please-"

God help him, but Tony cannot help the inappropriate place his mind takes him to at the sound of Peter's begging. 

"Anything, huh kid?"

Peter's eyes light up with something Tony can't exactly fathom; a mixture of surprise, fear and perhaps a little satisfaction and the possibility he may be able to convince Tony to change his mind.

"Yes! Anything you want." He replied eagerly.

Tony lets out a small, breathy sigh. Is he really going to go down this route? He almost second guesses himself, thinks that he'll tell Peter that his decision is final and he is taking the suit back, and there is nothing he can do about. However, looking directly at Peters big brown doe eyes, the promise of 'anything' holds too much appeal for him to refuse this opportunity; he may never get such a chance again.

"Alright, kid. There is something you can do for me that may change my mind."  
Peter starts, obviously surprised that his gambit worked.

"Of course! Yes... I mean, what can I do? I don't have any money and you are a billionaire..." Peter rambles when nervous, and it has never been more apparent than this moment.  
"I don't want money from you, sweetheart."

The epithet seems to make something click in Peter's mind, and it's clear to Tony that Peter is now aware of what his pleas of 'anything' truly awoke in Tony.  
Peter freezes, looking a little like a deer in headlights.

"Oh, um, you mean like..?"  
"Why don't you get down here and show me how sorry you are and how much you deserve that suit," Tony says, gesturing at his crotch that has already started to harden with the anticipation.

For a moment, Tony is sure Peter is going to freak out (deservedly so, the back of his mind supplies unhelpfully), call him a pervert, disgusting, and then run, never to see Tony again. He's almost to the point of imagining the police reports that will inevitably happen, when Peter moves forward towards him and falls to his knees in a way that Tony is sure must have been at least a little painful.

Seeing Peter on his knees only helps to make Tony even harder, and he starts unzipping his trousers. Peter's eyes widen in an almost adorable manner at the sight of Tony's bulge through his boxers. He reaches out to cup his cock through the fabric, his touch light and hesitant, almost testing. Tony lets out a low hiss at the contact, pushing his hips forward into Peter's touch.

"Is this okay?" Peter asks, anxiety in his voice.  
"Yeah, keep going kid," Tony replies, pulling down his boxers, freeing the whole length of his cock.

If the look on Peter's face at the sight of Tony in his boxers wasn't good enough, the way he looks now looking at his uncovered cock is something to behold.

"C'mon kid, don't just look at it" Tony says.

Peter nods shakily, and grasps Tony's length firmly with one hand. He leans forward and lightly runs his tongue along the head. Tony lets out a light sigh, which Peter appears to take as a sign that he's along the right lines. He lowers his mouth along his whole length, pressing kisses along it as he goes; he lightly caresses the parts he is not reaching with his mouth.

Obviously gaining confidence, Peter puts the first few inches in his mouth, sucking gently. He starts bobbing up and down Tony's cock, grasping the parts he cannot reach.

"Oh doll, you are doing so well for me. Do you reckon you can take me all?"  
Without actually waiting for an answer, Tony places his hand on the back of Peter's head and starts pushing him further down his cock. Peter gags after a certain amount, but makes no move to pull back. The feeling of Peter's throats surrounding his entire cock is indescribably arousing, and Tony strokes Peter's hair as he holds him down on his cock.

"Such a good boy for me Peter," he babbles slightly. "I'm going to fuck your throat now, darling."

Peter's eyes widen with what Tony thinks is mild panic, but again, he makes no attempt to resist, and makes a noise of what sounds like affirmation around his cock. The noise, though muffled, makes delicious vibrations and Tony can't help himself but to grip Peter's hair tighter.  
He pulls back Peter's head, so the tip of his cock is resting on Peter's lips. Peter takes a large, raspy breath, before Tony plunges back in again. He starts a thrusting into Peters mouth, his cock going all the way to the root. He can hear the audible slap of his balls against Peter's chin, and the whimpers and gagging around his cock sends a heavy jolt of arousal through him. Peter is tearing up due to the abuse his throat is taking, and seeing the tears in his eyes is what finally pushes Tony over the edge.

"Oh fuck baby, don't cry. Fuck, fuck, I'm coming!"

He holds Peter's head tight to his crotch as he spills down his throat. Peter gurgles around his softening cock, and swallows most of it down. As Tony finally pulls out, a bit of come dribbles out of Peter's mouth.

Tony breathes heavily as he starts to tuck himself back into his pants.  
Peter looks up at him while wiping off the remains of Tony's load on his face.

"So... I can keep the suit now right?"

The words send a spike of guilt through Tony, as he remembers that this encounter was transactional, instead of a consensual engagement.

"Yeah, you can keep the suit, kid. You have to promise me you won't do something stupid like this again."

Peter jumps up on his feet eagerly.  
"Of course, I promise!"

He makes a move which looks like he is turning to leave, when Tony places a hand in the air.

"Wait just a second."

Peter turns to him somewhat nervously, which doesn't help the guilt that is slowly settling in the pit of Tony's stomach.

"I realise that this incident isn't entirely your fault. I should have told you that I called the FBI."  
"No Mr Stark, it was my-"  
"Zip it for a second, kid. Things are gonna be different from now on. Now, you report directly to me."

The way Peter's eyes light up at the pronouncement, the way he looks at Tony as if he hung the stars, despite what he has just done makes Tony feel even more like a dirty old man.

"No more going through Happy. You stress him out anyway."  
"Thank you, thank you so much Mr Stark. I promise I won't let you down!"  
"I'll text you my number later. You best be off now, I imagine your hot aunt will be worried."

The crack about Peter's aunt is an attempt to return somewhat to normalcy, but after the events of today, it just sounds pathetic to Tony's ears.

"Yeah, I need to go. Thanks so much Mr Stark, really!"

With a wave, Peter pulls on his mask and webs off the side of the building, away from Tony. As he watches Peter leave, Tony can't help but think about how the best blowjob of his life came from a coerced minor. As he steps into his Iron Man suit, all he can feel is guilt.


End file.
